


逐暗之神

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, 估计没车, 无傻白甜和无脑宠弟, 神话向, 结局未定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 为了防止洛基继续作恶，索尔决定让洛基变成一个凡人
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

追寻记忆中相对平和温馨的节点，大概要迈过几百个年头。

微时他和Loki一起趴在弗利嘉的床边，坚持困了才会上床去，他们膝下是柔软的毛毯，毛皮来自不远的日子里奥丁猎回的野兽，弗利嘉坐在床上，手落在他们之间，缓缓开口讲述一段睡前故事。

“...黑暗吞噬了恒星，它的身躯转变为意识延伸至无穷无尽，直到宇宙中不再有一丁点星光，取而代之的是柴火爆裂之前那样藏在黑云中隐忍的暗红色的光。”

“我知道，最后父亲一定撕裂了这片不知天高地厚的黑暗！”Thor撑起身体，他看起来离困还早着呢，相当精力充沛的睁大眼睛，用手肘推了推身旁半睁着眼的Loki。

“闭嘴，Thor。”Loki语气缓慢，他在袖子上蹭蹭眼睛，整个人清醒了一点，“黑暗才不会被轻易杀死，看看外面，你这愚蠢的...”

“Loki，”弗利嘉相当及时的打断Loki，她继续说：“你们的父亲，伟大的九界之主奥丁，面对这样强大的敌人也有短暂的不知所措，但他很快冷静下来，因为盲目的恐惧和愤怒是没有用的，他唤来八足马斯莱普尼尔，骑在它身上向前飞驰，果然如他所料，这片黑暗并非没有边界，它还在不断吞噬宇宙，所以他立刻摘下自己的鹰盔丢出去，鹰盔化作一段锐利的白光奔向边界！之后唰的一声！就像剑入大地那般止住了黑暗的力量随即向左右延伸包裹住了所有黑暗——你们的父亲在这时召集宇宙间所有的风暴，将这团难以估量的力量掷向头顶，就像冲破一张史上最坚固的大网那样。”

“然后呢？”Thor伸出手拉住弗利嘉。

弗利嘉伸出食指放在嘴前，Thor随着她的视线看向Loki，他的弟弟已经睡着了，一整个小人趴在床边均匀的浅浅呼吸，弗利嘉将Loki抱上床，Thor去熄灯，房间里的黑暗并不纯粹，有来自天空的柔光和宫殿外士兵拿着的火把做移动光源，还有极微小的闪着萤光的飞虫，Thor和弗利嘉悄悄退出Loki的房间。

这是记忆中某一段平和温馨的时刻。

Thor从神王的座椅上下来，妙尔尼尔落在脚下被座椅落下的长长的影子覆盖，先前短暂的回忆令他陷入沉思，回溯这段阿斯加德尚在的时光，仿佛都有金光自头顶闪耀，往时沐浴恩泽，从不必担忧应需担忧之事。Thor踩着有些湿滑的地砖，他在百年前为阿斯加德人民寻到了一颗新的星球作为家园，之后费了许多力气重塑它，或者说改变它只为了那一点不宣于口的执念：他始终不能彻底放下阿斯加德，就像他永远不会在Loki的背叛或者伤害中汲取教训，仍然坚信对方终能脱离邪恶。

而现在，是时候去看看Loki了。

最后一次战役来自一天前，Loki吞噬了精灵守护群星的力量要将宇宙夷为平地，而他一如既往阻止了这个疯狂的计划，并在所有生灵要求以血还血时再次带走了他的弟弟，以九界之主的威严堵住悠悠之口。

而他说这是最后一役，是因为他终于明白只要Loki不死，宇宙将永远在劫难逃，他比任何人都要晚看清楚这一点，或者换言之，他比任何人都要晚正视这一点。

说到底，他的弟弟是谎言之神，是火焰之主，是神喂养长大的巨人之子，Loki的谎言贯穿一切甚至死亡，而恰恰是那虚惊一场的死亡令Thor明白失去Loki是一件多么令人懊悔的事情，他无法杀死Loki。

而在千百次的缠斗之后，在他最后一次将Loki击败于自己身下，用雷电将Loki捆绑，对方眼中仍是腾腾的杀意和不曾熄灭的诡谲，他的脑筋仍然千方百计想着逃脱困局好卷土重来，Thor自他身上观察这一切，在他们毁天灭地的战斗中幸存的生命从四周聚集起来，任何一件生锈的武器似乎都能在此刻要了Loki的性命，而这一切的始作俑者却警告了所有刀俎不准靠近，生灵质问这位救世之神将如何终结而不是平息宇宙巨大的威胁，甚至高喊雷霆之神的光辉并不该是放纵胞弟再出手拯救。

“我将革去Loki的力量，以众神之父之名，Loki将被真言之绳捆绑丢进烈日灼烧，待他的神力被烧尽之时真言之绳才会失去作用，届时Loki只为凡胎。”

他这么说便也这么做了，他不等众生回应，只因这是宣告而不是探讨，他从地上拉起Loki，挥动妙尔尼尔离开了脚下千疮百孔的灰色星球，之后他们悬浮于无垠宇宙，望向近处或远方所有星体，这其中将有一颗担任杀死邪神的重责，此后宇宙间便只剩Loki。Loki耸耸肩，有点夸赞Thor的创意，但他并不高估这个计划的可行性和成功率，相信他的兄长也并未愚蠢到认为他会坐以待毙，事实上，一个人类，一个凡胎Loki？这怎么可能。

Thor一言不发，他在挑选一颗合适的行星，同时手也在发抖，他想方设法掩饰完美，之后粗鲁的拉着Loki飞向一颗暗绿色的行星，远处看就像覆上了厚厚一层湿滑的苔藓似的，Loki鄙夷的调侃Thor的品味，换来的是身上绳索收紧，Loki能听到自己骨头碎裂的声音，但同时他又在自愈，以至于情况变得相当糟糕，绳子不会放松压迫的力量，而他的骨血不断修复又破裂，他承受着长久的疼痛，只好也选择一言不发。

他们降落在表面，原来那些作呕的绿色是土地本身的光泽。

“说真的，我亲爱的兄弟，你当真要把我放在这？”Loki走了几步，这颗星球小的可怕，只有极微小的力量来自核心，但那绵薄之力估计只够他施展一些不大不小的法术。

“Loki，这颗星球是否强大并不重要，当我将永恒之火引来它能燃烧的足够久，而你，你的谎言是囚困你的最牢固的枷锁，因为真言之绳会锁住最后一丁点谎言。”Thor扔下妙尔尼尔，神锤向下凿出了深不见底的巨坑，目之所及处能看到一点耀眼的核心的暖光，Thor将火种扔下，火焰瞬间点燃四壁，整颗星球震颤，Loki却无畏甚至毫无波澜的向下瞅了一眼。Thor说的没错，他没有机会挣脱除非谎言从他身体里消失，而他的存在本身就是谎言。

“那么我想，这就是结局了。”Loki轻快的走到了巨坑边缘。

Thor面无表情，看起来下定决心要将Loki丢进这苦难里，他刚想开口，却看Loki调皮的抬起一只脚，整个人看起来就像给孩子表演的小丑那样，轻快的沿着边缘跳了两步，在他兄长不明所以的时候，他身体一斜，堕入永恒烈火。

然，饶是Thor表现的多么的不为所动，那把连接他意志的神锤却在当下就飞向Loki，几乎与他并行，火焰灼烧着Loki的视线，眼泪在眼睛里沸腾起来，但他还是看清了妙尔尼尔，然后听到Thor在遥远的陆地上大喊回来，对妙尔尼尔，可能也是对他。

火烧了整整一天，当现在，Thor再次站到这片星球上，不，他无法站在上面，星球已经萎缩坍塌，从内里爆裂，火焰从中探头探脑，Thor在无数裂缝中找到了妙尔尼尔砸下的巨坑，他悬于高处，然后静静等待，Loki不会知道他来了，他也不会告知对方亦不会寻找对方，但他能感觉到Loki的力量，这并不是作为神所被赐予的能力。

当整个星球变得焦黑的时候，火势渐渐小了下来。抹去所有冠于他头顶的光辉身份，仅作为Thor Odinson，这是他做过最不可饶恕自己的事情，但现实便是如此，他的生命太过冗长，以至于他无法瞒骗自己或忍受宇宙被Loki重创太久，当时间在你身上不起作用，那便意味着麻烦和给人添麻烦变成无休无止的事情，Thor并不惧怕或厌恶处理麻烦，令他畏惧的是数千年的混乱下来，他几乎能在每一个生灵眼中看到对Loki至死方休的仇恨，那意味着Loki每一次挑起战争必然终将有一场战争为讨伐他而来。

火势又小了一点，妙尔尼尔在他手里颤动，随时都准备好冲进这团熊熊烈火，但Thor的决心坚如磐石，他必定要等这烈焰燃尽，无论在此之前或之后他所受到的折磨会伴随一生。

Loki睁开眼睛，他的神格在体内燃烧，他的骨血在烈焰中修复，Loki不清楚当自己彻底失去神力时是否会因为无法复原而被火烧死，但转念一想，这两件事大概是同时进行，当他的神力消失这火也就该停了吧。

他在这段时间思考了很多，一半关于Thor，一半关于他自己，但想想，这两种似乎是一种事，Loki又闭上眼睛，比起被烧灼的疼痛，火焰本身刺眼的亮度也是一种不小的伤害，闭上眼睛仍然是相当激烈的橘红色的光，就在这时他感受到Thor就在他附近，无论他是神与否，这种感知是相互的，正如小时候玩捉迷藏，他想让Thor找到他，对方不会逼他去当最费力的寻找的那个人，即使Loki一遍一遍被找到，Thor仍然是趴在墙上等他藏好的那个，在那时候Loki觉得自己是永远的胜者。

Thor看着星球坍缩成一个花园一般的小球，灰烬漂浮在四周，摩擦和火焰的爆裂声像一首颂歌，Thor看着最后一团火从Loki的胸口消失，真言之绳缓缓松开，Thor飞身过去抱住他，而Loki则用尽积攒下来的一丝力气将真言之绳缠上Thor的脖子，他的脸色因为在宇宙无法呼吸而变得青紫，身体却因为雷霆之神的庇佑灵活自如，他用力收紧绳子想要勒死Thor，他这辈子心中那团怨恨的烈火绝不会因为任何改变而消失，他这辈子都在想方设法杀了Thor，同时也想方设法杀了自己。

也许这就是终章前言，从宇宙中最邪恶的谎言之神变成凡人开始，宇宙本就蕴含的阴暗便开始推动所有力量和群体伺机报复，推倒多米诺骨牌的不是人，而是宇宙吹来的一阵风。

他该去哪儿呢？或者说Thor会把他放在哪儿呢？当他快要窒息的时候才发现他的所作所为如今对于雷霆之神更加没有意义，他的哥哥甚至为此皱眉都只是因为这件事情本身而不是因为窒息，他倒在Thor怀里，Thor把他的胳膊放在肩膀上，Loki突然发现他可以呼吸了，但他还是趴在Thor身上，就像两个人拥抱在一起。

他们先回到了新阿斯加德，那里昼长夜短。

“你现在可以好好呆在这里。”Thor没有降落，像是在征求Loki的意见，他随时可以为Loki换一个喜欢的地方。

“或者你直接把我丢下去，看我会落到哪儿。”Loki离开Thor，他依旧意气风发不可一世，似乎所塑造出Loki或者邪神的从来不是神力。

“你现在只是凡胎。”Thor努力维持着威严。Loki的力量带来威胁，但也为Loki本身带去快乐，在他学会承担宇宙所有的责任之前，或者之后，这不重要，因为Loki的快乐始终凌驾于一切之上，而现在他搞砸了。

“那也许我该去蝼蚁们居住的地方，找到一个属于自己的蚁穴，然后找个工作或者蒙骗当权者为我所用，你知道的吧？蝼蚁也可以杀戮。”Loki眯起眼睛试图去找那颗蔚蓝色的星球，然而他的视力只够看清楚远处不到一颗行星，这可真够棘手的，虽然在那一役中暂时的失败在他预想之内，但之后这种等级的惩罚却远远超出他的预想，起码在他构建的无数计划分支中，他不是个凡人。

Thor带他飞向中庭，Loki必须抱紧Thor才不会在这惊人的速度中脱手被甩到宇宙中什么角落去，而当他抱紧Thor，才发现没有神力，他竟不会听到Thor皮肤下力量游走的声音，不会听到血液流动，甚至很难听到Thor的心跳声，他叹息，才发现这一切发生的如此措手不及。

至此，Thor阻止自己继续去听Loki的心声，他现在大可不加掩饰的窃听他的弟弟，他听到了Loki的困惑难过无奈愤怒，明白这之间情绪转换是因为什么，同样的，当Loki因为不再能听到他了解他而沮丧时，他才第一次意识到他们之间互相感知已经成了一种习惯，而他夺去了Loki的耳朵，同样的，他也再听不到Loki会在了解到他思想里的快乐和痛苦后说出些刻薄或很明显违心的刻薄话。

“别想太多。”在抵达中庭后Loki开口。

Thor一惊。

“虽然我不再能知道你的所想，但我大概能猜到几分。”Loki离开他，向着人群中走两步，“我依然是我。”


	2. Chapter 2

Thor救下了一艘满载洛伦星人的飞船，他因此收到邀请拜访那颗丰饶富足的星球。

飞船有足够的位置容纳几百个人，还可以让几百个人围着Thor坐下，满怀敬畏之心的提出一些无伤大雅的问题，像是问问Thor是否还有别的任务，或者说在某一役中他如何以一敌百，洛伦人很聪明，他们知道规避阿斯加德和有关阿斯加德的任何人，即使面前的尊神并不高高在上，甚至过于亲和。

Thor从飞船的玻璃窗向下看，他们快要降落了，星球表面不再是大块大块的昏暗色彩，它逐渐细致，清晰，像被冲洗一样的变得亮丽清澈，Thor看到了大片大片的黄色和绿色，海面反照着艳阳变成一面刺眼的亮白镜面，然后是串联起这一切的散碎颜色，Thor依稀辨别屋顶与山丘，直到他们离得更近时，色彩逐渐丰富，那片金灿灿的花田被气流吹散露出了油绿枝叶，Thor在盛邀下走下船，抬头望见太阳出奇的大，他的盔甲是那样的不合时宜，铁片很快被晒得发烫，他的皮肤被烫的通红，Thor烦躁的又抬头看了一眼，他向来大大咧咧，便也没想过怒形于色会让周遭人如何胆战心惊，Thor向后撸了一把头发，汗津津的手掌拉扯着发丝，他的头发又长长了，而似乎将Loki送去中庭那天，他的头发还短的让人发愁。

“我得走了。”Thor突然停下，跟在他身后的大部队先是困惑，再又祈求他多呆片刻。

“不，我得走了。”Thor转身，嗓音洪亮的告知了身后不安的交头接耳的洛仑人，他很着急，表现的也足够着急，洛仑首领抬起胳膊示意所有人后退，Thor甚至忘记了道别，就挥动妙尔尼尔离开了这颗令他浑身发烫的星球。

他在宇宙中喘息，滚烫的气息结成细小的冰晶漂浮，他试图计算自己离开了多久，但才意识到他从未这么做过，只因为他是近乎永生的神，而Loki也是，所以他们从不在意时光流逝，甚至从未意识到在宇宙中慢悠悠走过一遭就相当于中庭人喜怒哀乐的大半辈子。

Thor突然惊慌起来，潜意识中，Loki从不会束手无策，即使局面变得多么绝望他仍然能找到脱身之法，所以这次，就算是这次，Thor仍然觉得Loki很快又会成为那个宇宙中逍遥自在的狡猾法师，但他错了，错得离谱，他已经将那个法师杀死了。

他剥夺了Loki的永生。他诅咒了自己的余生。

他赶去中庭，降落在荒无人烟的荒滩上，脚下土地龟裂，他成为唯一的生机。

Thor闭上眼睛以此去看到世间万物，他的意识延伸，以凡人无可想象的速度散落到每个角落，他屏住呼吸，试图去找到那个时而冰冷坚硬，时而轻飘飘明晃晃，带着雪松味道的小人。

Thor急不可耐，以至于空气随他意识滑过卷起了波浪，他用尽全力，最后终于在一栋房子里碰到了那个时而冰冷坚硬，时而轻飘飘明晃晃，带着雪松味道的存在，如今又听起来像首诗歌。

Thor让妙尔尼尔带他去Loki的身边，他降落在某间书店门口，没来得及看招牌。

Thor推开玻璃门，他的影子落在面前成堆的书籍上，人们都挤在后方，Thor向那个方向走过去，冲开人群看到前面整齐摆放着的二十多张椅子也坐满了人，而Loki在人群中央，就像他早前作为英雄被洛仑人围绕那样，人们如此专注的听着Loki朗读着一本蓝皮书，他的弟弟声线平稳，缓慢又浪漫的读着：“...当克里斯托弗死去的那刻，他才意识到杀死自己，也一样是杀死派翠克，他所纠结于各种手段，机关算尽，因为挣扎而谴责自己……统统愚蠢的令人发笑，因为杀死派翠克远远有一个更简单，更有效的，更快捷，更令他满意的方法...”

Loki翻过这页，在这间隙他抬头，一如既往地与读者进行简短的对视时他看到了Thor，穿着总被他嘲弄的盔甲，披着他曾追逐过的披风，在人群中格格不入，或者说脱颖而出。

Loki没有迟疑太久，没人看得出他眼中的松动除了Thor，他的动作流畅，用拇指压住纸页继续说：“......那就是杀了他自己，就像他们都有两条命，或者说他和派翠克是共有一条命。”

Thor听进去了，过去弗利嘉为他们读书他总是会睡着的那个，他听不进去别人的故事，或者说别人于他压根没有吸引力。但这次他听进去了，身体里火烧火燎的焦灼平息下来，他和更多人与Loki呆在一起，却觉得这房间只有他们两个人，而时间则是几百年前一个平平无奇的午后。

Loki换了个姿势，他翘起腿整个人靠在椅子上，看起来更舒适自在，他合上自己的小说，迎来一波短暂的掌声，然后他说可以向他提问，而他的哥哥就像是从广场上搬来的雕塑那样，浑身热气腾腾的站在那，碍眼又夺目的盯着他。

读者的问题似乎永远都跳不脱固定的框架，Loki多希望他们能问一些克里斯托弗或者派翠克自己的问题，但没人问，他们只会问浅显的答案会足够漂亮的问题，从没想过有时候凶手也是受害人。

Thor远远地看着Loki，Loki表现的足够耐心，回答起问题又快又漂亮，总能引得掌声不断。而他真的离开太久了，他的头发长长了，而Loki把头发剪短了，有点像他们第一次来中庭那时候，发尾软软的扫在脖颈，如同当年意气风发。

“好久不见，哥哥。”Loki忽略了几个举手的读者，对着站在圈内的Thor说，他的语气平平，不太像是对一个阔别数年的爱人所说，他的神力消失，但隐藏真实情绪倒愈发炉火纯青。

“早安。”Thor心猿意马，但所想的却总没能彻底和Loki脱离关系。他在人群中高大英俊的有些尴尬，或者说他只负责高大英俊，而他的弟弟轻而易举的让他在人群中尴尬。

“现在是下午三点钟，也许在某个国家算得上是早晨。”Loki像模像样的看看腕表，人们跟着他发出没有恶意的轻笑。

读书会在这时候走向尾声，Loki走到签售桌开始为书店里每一个购买了小说的人签名，Thor局促的站在圈外，或者是他站在Loki营造的这个小世界外面，他不懂这些人在做什么，在刚才简短的笑声过后，没人再注意到他，Loki在人群中发光，或者说Loki总能成为圈子中最游刃有余的那个所以他发光。

Thor学着别人的样子从书堆中拿了一本蓝皮书，就是Loki读的那一本，他撕掉外面的塑料封皮，但没真正翻开它。

他不去翻开那本书，他排到队伍末尾，探头能看到Loki会跟每个人都简短说几句，他尝试着去听，但却无法静下心来去听，他发现当Loki再也不会知道他窥探他的心思的时候，他却反而不愿意再窃听。

Thor也不知道他排了多久，只知道墙上的挂钟转了一整圈他才能近距离看到Loki，等到他排在第二个的时候，他听到Loki问排在他前面的女孩叫什么名字，然后在扉页写下送给亲爱的莎莉，愿好运常伴——Loki。

终于轮到他了。Thor学着别人的样子把书在Loki面前展开，然后不等Loki发问，他主动说：“Thor，Thor Odinson。”

Loki愣了一下，当Thor说出自己的名字，仿佛是把他阔别已久的现身又浓墨重彩的描了一遍，Loki抓紧钢笔，他写下：送给Thor Odinson，

他停下了笔，没有抬头去看Thor，而是穿过他看向大好阳光穿过玻璃落进书店，像是只要有一点机会、一点缝隙它们就能照亮黑暗，他这才抬笔继续写：愿太阳照耀你——Loki。

然后他把书递给Thor，眼神落在下一个人身上，对于上一个人是无声的逐客令，但Thor不懂，他向来无视Loki的逐客令，或者说他从来没意识到Loki有时也会想让他离开，他总觉得如果Loki想一个人呆着，那么Loki会消失，而不是让他离开。

“你得让开，哥哥，后面还有人在排队。”Loki耐着性子，中庭锻炼了他的好脾气，将他打磨的更加圆滑。

Thor一言不发地走开，他在队伍外迟疑了一会，然后又去拿了一本书从队尾排起，等到他再一次站在Loki面前，他又会说：“Thor，Thor Odinson。”像是怕Loki忘了似的。

所以直到店员把签售结束的提示牌放在队尾，Thor怀里抱着四本书，Loki每一次都会写下那句话。

活动结束后Loki搭乘地铁回家，Thor就跟着Loki，Loki没说欢迎也没赶他走，但后来帮他刷了地铁卡，之后他们在七站后下车，换乘，Thor没想过回家是件这么麻烦的事，但Loki看起来并不为此烦恼。

他们回到了Loki的公寓，Thor猜测这要花不少钱，毕竟这远比他当年生活在这里住的房子要好得多。他们乘坐电梯缓慢上行，Thor抓着妙尔尼尔紧张的不知如何开口。

“可以。”Loki突然说。

“什么？”

“你问我可不可以去我家看看，可以。”

“我没问。”

“你应该问。”

Thor尴尬的皱皱鼻子，低声说：“抱歉。”

“收下了。”Loki走出电梯，然后输入了简单的令人担忧的房门密码。

Thor跟他走进去，妙尔尼尔放在玄关，两人一前一后，Loki兀自走到冰箱拿出一瓶冰水，Thor压抑着好奇心老老实实坐在沙发上。

“我去了洛伦星。”Thor开口。

Loki短暂想了一下，然后坐到旁边的单人沙发上，说：“嗯。”

“在那之前帮无影智者解决了麻烦。”

“听说了。”

“你听说了？”

“电视上说非洲上空坠落不明飞行物，我看出那是谁的飞船残骸。”而那已经是三年前的新闻了，Loki捏着手里的矿泉水瓶，但这件事在Thor说来，不过是前阵子发生的事。

“你看起来过得不错。”Thor如此真切。

“或许是比被人追杀好得多。”Loki拧开矿泉水又喝了一口，然后感叹：“但没有杀人好。”

“你现在写书，Loki，这是个非常非常……”

“停下吧。”Loki把瓶子放在桌上，他拉松领结：“别再浪费时间了。”

所以Thor就抱起Loki，他太久没这么做，Loki缠着他的腰，整个人柔软的低下头捧着他的脑袋深吻，Thor跌跌撞撞的带着他们两个摔进卧室，然后不知轻重的倒在床上，他们的性事向来如此：热切，疯狂，不顾一切。

Loki搂紧了Thor的脖子，手指紧紧缠绕着金发，Thor的力气很大，而失去神力的Loki第一次体会到了这个大个子的不知轻重是多么可怕，但他不说，咬着牙的样子和往日每一次欢愉达到顶峰时的模样一样，Thor吻他，揉他，撞他，几乎没想过这样的力量对于普通人来说太过疯狂，Loki没打算独自承受这些，他比以往更加肆无忌惮的抓紧Thor，在他背上留下血痕，他咬Thor的肩膀，自己有多痛就下多大力气，他让Thor快点再快点、再深一点，他骂他又说爱他，激怒他又求饶，总之让自己快要遍体鳞伤又落到天堂，Thor抱着他，快将他揉碎了，Loki大口喘息，他的力气也跟不上了，所有的一切都没法像过去一样，他流泪但不是哭，只是太过疲惫的偏过头滴下泪水，Thor用拇指撷去潮湿的泪痕，低声重复着说没事没事的。

有那么一个瞬间，Loki差点就要相信这句话，他清楚Thor为什么这么做，比起彻底终结他们之前扭曲纠缠千年的战争，彻底结束他所有的邪恶计划才是重点，因为邪恶终将会遭到反噬，而他的哥哥已然无法承受这种恐惧。

这的确是令他得意的，他早就明白Thor会有一天爱他到伤害他的地步，因为他早就堕入了这种境况。

Thor在之后才发现他做了什么，Loki睡熟后翻身，他借着月光看到Loki背上大片青紫，于是吻着Loki的肩膀，一点一点治愈，那时Loki正在做梦。

这梦境很熟悉，Loki并不是第一次梦到，四周是不见五指的漆黑，但他周围却总有不止从何照来的光亮，Loki站在那，等着对方现身。

“你跟五年前不一样了。”有人开口。

Loki转身，在他面前赫然站着一个与他一模一样的人，Loki并不惧怕，他开口：“你倒一如既往的英俊。”

黑暗大笑，Loki看着那张与自己一模一样的脸做出如此陌生的表情皱了皱眉，而黑暗并不在意这些。

梦境是在他来到中庭后开始的，幼时弗丽嘉在睡前故事里提到的怪物找到了他，他们的模样相同，Loki揣摩，猜测太黑或太亮最终都会成为一面镜子，而所有神或人内心都有光明与黑暗，所以光明与黑暗便有所有生灵的样子。

“现在，你可以接着和我谈谈那个计划了。”黑暗靠近Loki，深深呼吸。


	3. Chapter 3

他始终是个神，只是他现在看起来像个凡人而已，深谙这事实的不仅只有Thor一个人，曾深受‘Loki之苦’的众生也相当明了这种状况，而这事就这么的传到了黑暗耳朵里。

在刚开始，这一切真正的开始——远溯弗利嘉的睡前故事所讲述的年代，奥丁骑着八足马将黑暗赶去宇宙尽头的虚无之地，黑暗看穿无穷无尽的时光，在永恒之枪刺穿他时法力倾泻将自身包裹，因此有一个瞬间与未来对换，他自星河中飘荡，远眺群星迟缓转动，光芒被拉扯到看清轨迹的地步，他的一瞬被无限延长，就在此时，他听到撕心裂肺的哭喊被分解成令人胆战心惊的字符，声调沉闷压抑的从身后传来，他反应很慢，动作也跟不上大脑的节奏，如同进入耄耋之年，但就算如此，他还是转身看向那厉声源头，群星消逝，唯有一颗星球在发光，痛苦和绝望在虚空中如此具象的出现在他眼前，他顿悟，之后欣喜若狂，得意阿斯加德的毁灭，最高等的神族惶惶不可终日，那恐惧将为他所食，那一天开始便是他的转机。

之后，为了拯救人民于水火，Loki点燃了阿斯加德，在家园毁灭之际，黑暗苏醒，神族的恐惧挑动他的味蕾，他看向永夜的虚无之地的天空，明白时机到来。

直到Thor将Loki丢进永恒之火，在妙尔尼尔被他的主人强行召离，在那瞬，庞大的恐惧第一次吞噬了谎言之神，Loki失声痛哭，火焰将眼中泪水煮沸灼伤他的皮肉，他察觉到Thor就在上方，雷霆神力压迫着头顶火焰逃窜，Thor知道他在哭，他也知道Thor在哭，他的恐惧登时消散无影，也就在这时候，Loki才发现有东西在啃食他的恐惧，那力量古老，邪恶又狡猾，那时他并未意识到对方是何方神圣，只是又拿出一点神的恐惧作为诱饵，企图让对方救他出去，而黑暗只是撞了撞四周用堕神骨血所铸的牢笼，说他自身难保，Loki听到牢笼余音便欣喜追问他是不是黑暗，也许他们能谈一笔交易，而黑暗只说‘如果你能再次找到我’便隐去踪迹。

“我想是时候了。”Loki踱步，脚下浓墨荡开。

“可你依然是个凡人。”黑暗有点烦躁，五年的时间于他而言只是弹指一瞬，但自那场远古战役结束之后，他已经度过了无数个五年。

“我是个神！”Loki怒斥，他愤然转身，一只手掐紧黑暗的脖子，如同当年蔑视这宇宙中的一切。

“过去，过去是个神。”黑暗并无畏惧，说到底，出现在这里的他们都只是一团意识而已，他接着说，用几乎是诱惑的嗓音：“但若你真的帮了我，那么你未来还会成神。”

在诱惑这点上，很多人会忘记Loki才是这件事的鼻祖。

Loki在这天睡得格外安稳，他枕在Thor胸口，Thor比他睡得更熟，但在第二天朝阳升起之前，Thor已经醒来。

“你怕了。”Loki醒来的时候察觉到有些东西改变了，他盯着天花板上的漏光，然后伸出手放在眼前，难以追寻的蓝光消散于他指尖。

Thor给了他永生，将他原本应有的权利又重新赐予他。

Loki嗤笑，他坐起来，转过半个身子看向Thor，手掌插进对方糟乱的头发再用力抓紧，带着一种恶狠狠地甜蜜咬着牙看向他的哥哥，他重复，带着一贯鄙夷但满足的嘲弄：“你怕我死。”

Thor不回答，他捧着Loki的脸去吻微微发红的鼻尖。

“你又要我死。”Loki不肯松手，他喜欢折腾Thor的头发，从小他就让Thor的头发吃了不少苦头，他把它们变成绿色，变成拖地长发，又剪光它们剪得参差不齐，又愤怒的把一切复原。他搞砸一些事情，摔碎一些事情都出于本愿，修复它们亦是如此。

“我要你活下去，你很清楚，Loki。”Thor给出最真实的答案，他胆战心惊却表现的沉稳自如。

大多数人都曾被这些伪装骗了去，但Loki不一样，Loki活在他心里，Loki根本不是看穿一切，他只是看到一切。

Loki鲜少不拆穿Thor的伪装取乐，现在就是难得的一次，他只是忽然明白他对Thor的指控也是对他自己：他要Thor死，又怕他死。无论他如何否认，事实都再清晰明了不过，在神的生命长河中，他们反目成仇又违背神伦，无休无止的对抗和原谅像场笑话或者烂长的爱情故事，或者是后人书写他们传说时所能记录的最美丽最动人的时刻。

如果有外人看到这一刻，定会认为他们仇视对方，恨不得看穿对方心里所有的想法好阻止那些想法成真，但也会觉得他们是如此相爱才会用那种霸道到狠毒的占有欲凝视对方。

Loki突然松开手，嬉笑着从床上站起来然后跳到地板上，然后拉着Thor，后者站的太急有些跌跌撞撞，Loki拉着他走到卫生间，然后把Thor推进去又关上门。

“你得给我修好水龙头。”Loki督促他。

Thor愣在卫生间，转头看看水龙头又看看门把手，门没有上锁，但他选择蹲在了水龙头旁边，他便总是这样，不需要Loki祈求或者许诺一些好处，Loki有要求，他便照办。

即使作为一个近乎于无所不能的神，Thor在刚开始也拿这个金属玩意一点办法没有，他只能这敲一敲，那扭一扭，等听到Loki不耐烦的在地上走来走去，他才差不多算是修好了。

Loki的早饭很简单，Thor则不需要吃早饭。

但Thor还是洗干净手，刻意把水开的很大好让Loki听到声音，然后他走到厨房，从一只杯子里拿出一只勺子，坐到Loki对面，从对方碗里挖一勺又一勺，直到Loki忍无可忍也为他准备一碗麦片。

说来奇怪，他们过去的意见常常相左，只因看待事物的角度本就大相径庭，而到现在他们却开始讨论各种事，从刚平息的战役到客厅的大小。

饭后Loki接到了编辑电话，他骨子里还是塞满了恶作剧，所以故意相当神秘的躲到别的房间接听，惹得Thor趴在锁紧的门外焦急不已，Loki窃笑，但又悄悄摸着木门感受Thor不断变动的偷听姿势。

“你得把声音放出来！”等Loki开门的时候，Thor抗议。

“什么叫‘把声音放出来’？”Loki故意问。

“就是我也能听到。”

“可你没必要听到。”

中午过后Loki要赶去另一个书店签售，Thor就拿着锤子站在门口说我们飞过去。

“好啊！不如你直接把书店劈了我就不用去了！”

Thor发现，他还是拿Loki没有办法。他悻悻笑了一下，跟在Loki身后走出家门，他有点忘了他的初衷是来看看Loki好不好，他还有很多事，宇宙中战乱永无休止，而他现在只想着办一张地铁卡。

Thor换了一身平常衣服，而Loki西装笔挺。在候车的时候，Loki在看手机，而Thor在看玻璃上的他们，他站在Loki身后，发现只能露出半张脸，他的小弟在幼年成长缓慢，但后期确实努力拔节，Thor看看四周，Loki长得比多数人都高，也更英俊些。

车厢里几乎所有人都在玩手机，只有极个别人或靠或倚的打着盹，Thor本来坐在Loki对面，又挪到了Loki身边，他的弟弟抬头在玻璃中看了他一眼又低下头。

“我有点饿了，Loki。”Thor小声说。

Loki假装没听到。

“我饿了，Loki。”Thor用膝盖撞撞Loki的膝盖。

Loki还是不理他。

Thor不再开口，事实上，吃不吃饭对他而言已经没有什么影响，胡吃海塞无非是一种快乐的满足，但现在，他却真心实意的感受到了久违的饥饿。

Loki在几分钟后从西装口袋里拿出一根巧克力棒，虽然难以启齿，但作为人类的他有点低血糖。

Thor一口咬了一半，然后把袋子折起，像模像样的放回了Loki的口袋。

也许他也不是那么需要一张地铁卡。

等他们到书店的时候书迷已经排起长队，Loki笑着和他们握手打招呼，Thor一会站在Loki身边，一会站在他身后，一会去角落呆着，一会搬了张椅子坐在Loki身边，记忆中，他很少看到Loki写什么东西，他的弟弟常常是抱着本书读而非写，而现在，看看这大排长龙的队伍，也许他对Loki还有待了解。

Loki清楚Thor的一举一动，即使他还要应付面前一个接一个的书迷，他从以前起便是这样，他驱赶Thor因为清楚Thor不会走，他看起来专心致志不受干扰，但总知道Thor在做什么，而把这些再展开说，就如Thor开始与他讨论的那些光辉战役，但实际上Thor每次拯救宇宙中无数生灵于水火，所有为人乐道或是悄无声息的战绩他都烂熟于心，他知晓Thor的一切光荣，哪怕有些连Thor自己都忘了。

书店渐渐变得嘈杂起来。Thor跟Loki说自己要去街对面给他们俩买点吃的，Loki下意识的按住了对方放在桌上的手，手里的油漆笔不小心在Thor手背上留下一道，Loki很快把手拿开，然后把钱包递给Thor，对方说他很快回来。

而Thor没回来，签售结束的时候Loki才确定Thor不会回来了，一定又有什么紧急的秘密的情况召唤走了他，这种情况不是第一次，有时候Loki觉得Thor足够爱自己，但有些时候，他又觉得Thor觉得自己足够爱他，所以才会对每次别离默然，对道别不屑一顾。

Loki看着玻璃上的自己的倒影，他现在有了永生，他只还需要一点东西，便能召唤八足马斯莱布尼尔，那匹马将能嗅到黑暗的味道带他找到黑暗。


	4. Chapter 4

Loki的伤害有时并不总出于恶意，有时他想挫挫Thor的锐气，有时他厌烦Thor的担忧，有时他想让自己超过那些担忧好让Thor放松一些。完全的谬论，彻底的不讲道理，但有效。

但他又想杀了Thor，这种念头根深蒂固，随着岁月流逝愈发滚烫茁壮，久而久之，这个念头成了他的缘由和借口，但若别人寻根究底，不知死活，接着问他为什么，他会说，我恨他。

他恨Thor，恨之入骨。奥丁把神位交给Thor，他恨Thor；海拉伤害了Thor，他恨Thor；生灵赞颂Thor，他恨Thor；Thor爱他，他恨Thor。说到底，他的恨是那样盲目，昏庸，沉重。又或许，所有人于他不过尔尔，爱与恨这样绵长又沉重的东西，只能给一个神。

爱恨是唯一比神更长寿的东西，它们沉重，原因复杂但结果单纯，产生影响，贯穿所有回忆，像绳索一样把你和那个人牢牢捆住。所以，它们如此相似又怎能用对立区分？

但我们又能怎么形容爱恨，给它创造个新名词，没有偏颇的平等的把它们放到一个字和一个词里？没人想到过，但每个人都有自己的见解，在Loki看来，是死亡。

Loki踮脚取下那本书，他打算写一部当下流行的科幻题材。他时常这么做，当他不由自主深究他和Thor的时候，他会做点别的来转移力。

Thor在三个月前来找他，没有解释之前的不辞而别，只说他这次能休息很长时间。Loki没有驱赶对方自行搬进自己公寓，但规定了相当严苛的生活守则，划分了所谓的生活区域，Thor大多时间会遵守。

Loki不再需要与黑暗交流，但他了解到黑暗并非掌管黑暗的霍德尔，而是远古巨人的分支，史书记述不详，但种族称为格诺，有掌管自然的力量，身形巨大却无实体，如一团黑雾无处不在。

Thor也开始意识到Loki并没有那么随遇而安，这多亏他对Loki天生的第六感，即使Loki隐藏的再好，他也能察觉到蛛丝马迹。他没那么气定神闲，也没想静观其变，他在某个早晨把Loki压在身下，没忍住亲了两口才说：“你是不是瞒着我什么？”

“什么呀？”Loki瞪大眼睛故意反问。

如果Thor做过人类，那他就会知道人类的眼睛再刚睡醒时不会立刻适应光亮，而Loki睁大眼睛，是因为惊吓。

“你是不是要做什么？”Thor在Loki枕头旁边不轻不重的拍了一下，他沉声。

“是啊。”Loki镇定下来，他扭动身体但没带来真正的舒适，他被Thor禁锢于身下，但表现的自己才是掌握一切的模样，他曲起一条腿，膝盖顶着Thor身下，他不紧不慢的说：“我要做早餐，要写稿，要修好那个架子，要给盆栽浇水。”

“别瞒着我。”Thor皱眉，他严肃起来相当骇人，但Loki偏偏最应付的了他这一套。

“瞒着你你也没办法不是？”Loki故意挑衅，他趁Thor不备，手脚并用把雷神推到旁边，然后自己翻身骑在对方身上，讥笑着：“你能怎么办？”他掐住Thor的脖子，用力的按了两下，然后突然低下头咬了下Thor的鼻尖。

是啊，他能怎么办？Thor叹息，他向来只能在Loki出招之后接招，从做不到先Loki一步，这宇宙也许都没人可以。

早饭的时候，Thor先在Loki身上吃饱了，然后才抱着他一起坐到餐桌上，微波炉在身后运转，Loki从冰箱拿出了果汁瓶，问Thor：“你记不记得格雷和弗列克？两头蠢狼。”

“贪婪和欲念，我记得。”Thor瞟了眼微波炉上的时间，不明白Loki为什么突然提起奥丁曾经的宠物。

“你记不记得它们怎么死的？”

“踏进了半神族陷阱。”

“不，不是。”Loki笑起来，给他们俩都倒了点果汁。“我把它们捆起来送去的，换了一支军队。”

Thor没蠢到去问为什么，但他出乎意料的也笑起来，坦白：“不过我本身也不喜欢它们。”他顿了一下，收起了笑意，带着点惋惜说：“但你总是这样Loki，总是做些吃力不讨好的事情，你换来了军队，但又吃了败仗，最后什么也没剩下。”

“你错了，哥哥，我收获了仇恨。”Loki打开咖啡机，回味起来也相当满足的说：“这让我名声大噪呢。”

“我真搞不懂你。”Thor不介意在Loki面前表达自己束手无策。

“一向如此。”Loki向他举杯。

Loki得到自愈能力是一年后，他在上班路上遭遇了小型交通事故，右臂骨折还打了半个月的吊瓶，Thor和他坐在医院走廊上，面无表情的看着药水一滴一滴的输进Loki的身体里，他摸上对方的石膏手，义正言辞的说这东西不适合你。

而Loki确实早就料到这一点。

令人十分惊讶的是，与神族的记录书籍相比，中庭的北欧神话有时候也能找到不少有价值的东西。Loki找到了不少关于奥丁的叙述，那上面说奥丁可敬可畏又可憎可怕，Loki不免赞同的点点头，他接着看到奥丁为了一口智慧之水而剜掉一只眼睛，再到他的坐骑，他多花了点心思看这匹通体银白的骏马，Loki没见过它，但这本书上有一张黑白画像，Loki抱着质疑态度，只因为他觉得要更俊俏一点，虽然只是匹马。

如今，他拥有永生和不灭的身躯，乍看之下与神别无二样，但要召唤，还需要奥丁的后裔、也就是一个神的气息。

这可有点棘手，虽然他与一个神生活在一起，但得到神的气息却没那么简单，他需要一个物件，与Thor贴身相伴息息相关的东西，他会给他的东西。

所以虽说Loki没有故意拖延，但转眼就又到了夏天。期间Thor又离开过几次，留在中庭的时间比留在阿斯加德要久得多，他们会在每周二的晚上去逛超市，那天是Loki的休息日。

“捆绑销售...”Thor拿着两盒牛排呢喃自语。

Loki在背对Thor的地方笑，他不清楚Thor是什么时候学会这些名词的，但他每次听到都觉得对方傻得可爱。

购物车一般是Thor推，但Loki会在对方太久停留在某个货柜前时接手，然后等Thor反应过来找他的时候总带着点尴尬和气愤。

“谁让你看个苹果看那么久。”Loki兀自拿了芹菜放进购物车。

“我在挑选！”Thor又随手拍了拍身后的西瓜。

“你等它回答你吗？”Loki嘲讽的瞟了他一眼。

“这是技巧！”Thor不满抗议。

Loki撇过头不看他，这段时间经常这样，他撇过头但在偷笑，很多时候只是弯了一点点嘴角，但他就是不想让Thor看见。

即使不想承认，但Loki不得不说他也享受这种生活，他和Thor有太多时间体验所有的相处模式，这一种，他喜欢。

结账的时候Thor会紧紧站在他旁边，看着他拿出卡或者现金，然后目光灼灼的盯着收银员，好缓解自己不知名的俗称吃软饭的糟糕情绪。

后来Thor提议跟他说要把阿斯加德的金币换成现金，Loki想了想说银行不干这活你快死心吧，对方了解到接受落寞了挺长一阵子，觉得自己长这么大好像还没被钱为难过。所以重振旗鼓之时又打起了Loki工作的主意，Thor说他也能写点东西。

“你打算写点什么？”Loki从电脑屏幕前抬头，他的拇指敲着空格。

“写一个战士！”Thor想了会说。

“然后？”“他打仗！”

“继续。”

“赢了！”

“我听着呢。”

“然后...被他打败的人开始找他麻烦。”

Loki听Thor说到这的时候开始鼓掌，然后从电脑里打开某剧集（由于结局过于操蛋Loki发誓再也不说出它的名字），转过屏幕推到Thor眼前。

一开始Thor没怎么上心，他只是躺在沙发上，把笔记本搁在肚皮上，然后看会Loki再看会屏幕。

等到第二天凌晨，Loki在台式机前面伸懒腰，他的小说进展不错，先提交了一部分给编辑，他打了个哈欠，然后偏过头看了一眼总躺在对面沙发上的Thor，出乎意料的，Thor并未回应他的眼神，而是聚精会神的盯着闪闪发光的屏幕。Loki缩回脑袋，发了会呆，然后拉着Thor和电脑进了卧室，两个人又看了一整天。

“他...”

“如果你敢给我剧透！如果你敢给我剧透，Loki，我发誓我会...”Thor握紧拳头。

“会怎么样？”

“弄皱你所有的衬衫？”Thor差不多是试探着说，甚至下一秒就后悔说出这句话。

但已经晚了，他点燃了战争的导火索。

Loki几乎是不带喘气的剧透了那个可恶的，惊人的，值得被咒骂唾弃的结局，他相当贴心的在说出名字的同时形容了角色的外貌特点以免Thor无法对号入座，电脑在Thor的躲闪中摔到了地上，但没人顾得上那个，Thor拿着两个枕头盖在脑袋上像鸵鸟一样倒在床上，Loki冷笑着坐在对方身上，伸出手用力按着Thor脑袋上的枕头字正腔圆的剧透所有剧情，直到Thor的反抗停止，他的语速减缓到停止，战场风向才开始转换，Thor把Loki拉扯到身下，然后原封不动的把对方的冷笑放到自己脸上，让Loki好好知道了如果剧透，那么他会怎么做。

Loki甚至开始认为这种生活会这样继续下去，因为看起来，他和Thor都在努力维持，他们那样快乐又沉浸其中，这样轻松的日子记忆中屈指可数。

“你干嘛像狗一样？”Loki疲惫的躺在Thor胸口，对方在他头顶不知道在嗅什么。

“你很好闻。”Thor拖着长长的尾音。

Loki烦躁的扭了下肩膀，但幅度不大，没起到什么实质性的拒绝。他知道Thor接下来要说什么，无非是他闻起来像什么果子或者是哪片花园，甜言蜜语，毫无新意，几百年来他都听腻了。

“哈！你闻起来像我！”Thor爽快的笑起来，之后声音渐沉，满足的低喃：“你闻起来像我。”

Loki怔住了，那所谓的神的气息，所谓的与Thor贴身相伴息息相关的东西，Thor会给他的东西，原来他自己也在这个范围内。

Thor不知道这些，他还没意识到自己提供给了邪神多好的念头，他对Loki说晚安，然后心满意足的闭上眼睛。

Thor总是要离开的，有时候他会慢悠悠的离开，有时候会急匆匆的消失，他们从未道别，似乎打定主意认为分别的时间不值一提，而重逢又总是近在眼前。或者说他们两个之间，有一个是这么想的。

Loki继续着日常生活，他走在路上，坐在车里，听人讲话或是和别人对话。在他仅仅作为Loki的这段时间，没有神力，没有法术，他依然能活得很不错。

但太可惜了，即使作为人类，他也是Loki啊。

Loki回到公寓，把沙冰放在玄关，他踢掉鞋子，把外套挂在了Thor的外套旁边，他走进家，随处可见Thor添置的小物以及塞满的零食篮，他把那些东西收拾了一下，然后从衣柜下面拿出早就收集好的工具，他做了一个深呼吸，半眯着眼睛看了眼窗外，天有点阴沉，但又不像下雨，如此显得太沉闷。这是他对这段生活的告别。

他几乎是下一秒就狠狠划开自己的手掌，他在地下画出血符，每个字母，每个空隙他都了如指掌，他从不忘记任何一道咒语，这也是弗利嘉教给他的最重要的一课。手上伤口肉眼可见的愈合，他站在符咒中心默念咒语，四周风暴涌现，他的声音愈发洪亮，他拿出匕首，在胸前刻下卢恩文字，一遍一遍，直到光芒万丈，几乎要将他融于其中，Loki不再有力气继续划刻自己的胸口，他的血肉愈合，但所写下的比划却留有印记般的开始闪光，像从他体内爆裂出的光芒一样，Loki瞪大眼睛，手掌无力松开，匕首咣当一声掉落在地，但在这刹那，Loki已经被传送到了世界之树下，他踉跄地跪在地上大口喘息，即使有自愈能力，这样粗鲁的传送方式依然险些要了他的命，Loki庆幸的笑了一声，然后从地上站起来。

他站在伊格德拉修树根旁，就在几步外踏足。Loki满心欢喜的小跑过去，高大强壮，有着语言所不能描绘出的圣洁的皮毛。已经意识到了是谁在召唤它，它任由Loki骑在它身上，随时准备听候调遣。

Thor在这时姗姗来迟。察觉到Loki的变化令他分神，以致左肩被神兽咬了个血窟窿

当Loki要命令带他寻找格诺的时候，一道闪电劈在他们面前，大惊鸣叫，Loki扯紧缰绳。

Thor同雷电砸在他面前，险些劈开这片土地，他的披风依旧招摇，盔甲仍然熠熠生辉，Thor二话不说丢出了妙尔尼尔，妙尔尼尔在Loki脸前停下，而后者面不改色。

“哥哥。”Loki得意的看着Thor因他重拾那副紧张神态。

他驱使逃离，而不管是妙尔尼尔还是Thor这次都没办法追上他。


	5. Chapter 5

踏破眼前薄薄的雾气，身后晴空在这里留不下一点痕迹，它正努力追寻格诺的味道，它压低脑袋，像猎狗一样嗅着地面。Loki尽量表现的耐心十足，但时不时看向身后的动作出卖了他，他舔舔嘴唇，右手用力抓紧缰绳左手有些无处安放，直到再次目标明确的加快步伐他才收心。

而Thor，他自然是紧跟着Loki，但奈何Loki逃离的速度实在太快，追到特莱斯海岸的时候他彻底丢了方向，只能恼怒的抓紧锤子站在海岸中心。太阳遥远但刺眼，他的脚掌深陷热沙，海浪拍打的潮湿味沾上了他的衣摆，Thor眯起眼睛看向海岸线，不确定Loki是朝着太阳的方向去还是反方向，他懊恼的把妙尔尼尔扔出去，那骇人的家伙击穿了一块巨大岩石仍不减速，直直飞进广袤的椰树林，直到Thor再次伸出手，它才迟迟而归。

Thor不知道Loki要去干什么，但他知道不会是什么好事。

Loki险些从悬崖坠落，带着他踏入山涧，在极窄的山道上蜿蜒而上。

在山下时Loki向上望，只能透过厚重的云雾看到朦胧的光，等到载着他向上走，光洒在他身上的分量越来越多时，他却觉得好似正在淋一场小而久的春雨，而他仅凭一件薄薄的衬衫只有瑟瑟发抖的份。他们离山顶越来越近，Loki看向脚下的云雾，再抬头看时，却只有灰黄的天空，根本没有光的影子，Loki想苏尔定是从来没有驾驶太阳车走过这里，但斯库尔*说不定吞噬过这里的光。

*斯库尔：追逐并吞噬日月的狼。

离山顶只有咫尺之遥的时候，Loki听到了窸窸簌簌的杂音，像人声和自然卷在了一起，变得难以分辨。Loki双手拉紧缰绳，踢了一下马腹想让加快动作，这确实有效，他的马卯足了劲爬完了最后一段距离。他们进入了虚无之地。

满目毫无生机。这是Loki第一感觉，他下意识的又回头看了一眼，却发现来时的山路消失无影，背后已然是一片破败树林。Loki下马，带着他往北边走，用笃定又迟疑的速度前行，Loki能感受到的恐惧，他也多少有点不安，神情严肃的张望，觉得不远处除了愈发昏暗以外也更加压迫，他吞咽口水，直到停在原地，前蹄不断踏地，他们身处阴暗，Loki抬腿跺下去，就听到自己的脚步向地下回荡直到撞上什么东西，格诺听到了他的动静，用力撞响囚困他千百年的血笼，Loki得到信号，没急切的立马展开法阵，而是站在面前，思考了片刻后在耳边说了什么，白马原地踏步，之后不再回头的向另外一个方向奔去。

Loki从旁边捡来一块手掌大小的石块，又挑剔着摘了几片旁边枯黄树干上摇摇欲坠的叶子，他将叶子揉碎洒在四周，然后用石块在身下画出法阵图，破解血笼的法术相当古老复杂，每一位堕神者的骨血都承载着相当沉重复杂的诅咒，但幸运的是，在曾经被困于阿斯加德监牢的时候，他可有很多时间读书。Loki开始念咒，法阵散发出透亮的蓝光，他从怀里拿出匕首，毫不犹豫的将自己的左脚钉在地上，他的鲜血下渗，那比任何话语都有穿透力的多。直到地面开始震颤，格诺放肆的笑声不再被阻挡，Loki知道血笼已经撑不了更久，他拔出匕首，伤口转眼愈合，他向后退了几步就看到土地崩裂下沉，数量庞大的黑雾开始从每个缝隙拥挤而出涌向Loki，接着在他面前逐渐聚集凝固成一团巨大的黑影，接着在上面长出面目狰狞的五官和太过干瘪的四肢，那远比霜巨人要高大也更丑陋。

按照协议，格诺要给予Loki足够的神力，作为合约一方，格诺相当出人意料的信守诺言，他二话不说将力量注入Loki体内，Loki能够做比过去更多的事，他有了更多可能，但遗憾的是，他始终不像是个神，就像Thor赐予他力量一样，只是他现在获得了更多而已。

在履行完承诺之后，格诺身躯变得有些透明，他相当友好的问Loki第一件事是不是杀了Thor。

这可真刻意。

Loki没有改变主意，他也许这辈子都在想的只有几件事：成王，得到爱，杀了Thor。他说：“不然呢？”

格诺没兴趣深究这两兄弟有什么深仇大恨，但他对Loki的态度相当不满意，他确信整个宇宙从伊始就该对他毕恭毕敬，而这个不过千岁的小神却如此僭越无礼。但他只是长长的噢了一声，伸出手做了一个像家长催促孩子出门的动作，说：“去吧，孩子，我期待你的表现。”

Loki的身影慢慢消散，下一秒汇聚在数万光年外的一颗小星球上。

Loki看向自己的右手，力量在他皮肉下游走，他释放那些暗紫色的光芒，光芒柔软的任人捏造，Loki想给自己再造一根法杖，却变来变去都没什么喜欢的样子，他想他可能从来不需要什么武器，逮什么用什么就挺合适的，但他也许会找一个和空间宝石差不多的东西，闪闪发光讨人喜欢。

Loki来到这颗小星球并非没有理由，从这里的精灵看向他的眼神除了恐惧还有心虚就能知道，在某次不值得被提及的小战役中，Loki可受了这群精灵相当大的照顾，它们偷拿了命运泉水，却让他付出代价，而他那哥哥，愚蠢又善良的傻大个，偏偏没瞧出这里面的名堂。

Loki根本没费什么劲儿，他的法术刁钻恶毒却没‘效率’，精灵们被烟雾捆绑侵蚀，却还能长久的发出痛苦呻吟，他走向那被修筑起来的天使城墙围绕的一小捧清泉，他的父亲，伟大的奥丁曾为一品甘甜放弃自己的一只眼睛，而现在，Loki站在这汪清泉前，低头看着自己的影子，他向里面扔了一颗石子，他的倒影一圈一圈荡漾，不断变换描述着他的一生，Loki看到风雪，看到金色的发梢，看到帷幔，看到青色的苹果，看到血和微笑的嘴角。

“Loki————！”

瞧。Loki转身，他要成为宇宙中的最强者，所以他要杀了宇宙中的最强者，同时也是杀了他的宿命他的弱点他的力量他的痛苦和快乐。Loki看向远处，Thor怒气冲冲的走来，他的哥哥甚至顾不上解救四周痛苦挣扎的精灵，Loki看着妙尔尼尔向自己飞来，他不再像往常一样下意识抬起双臂挡在眼前，说别这样或者是哥哥！他只是抬起右手，妙尔尼尔就颤抖着停在半空无法前进。

Thor无法相信眼前的一切，他不安地问：“你对自己做了什么，Loki，弟弟...”

“一点小变化。”Loki耸肩，然后摆弄食者，妙尔尼尔就又飞回去，他看到Thor震怒的接下锤子，然后挥舞着向他飞来。

粗壮的藤曼自Loki脚下疯狂生长，Thor引下雷电击中它们，在火光中那些植物却愈发茁壮，Loki就在那之后，他的身形变得模糊不清，但Thor仿佛依然能看清Loki轻蔑的表情因此咬牙切齿，他决定自己撞破这张大网，用了相当大的力量撞过去，藤曼就如富有生命般的像渔翁收紧麻绳——它们攀上雷神的四肢，几乎是终于等到了这个机会，Thor挣扎着，妙尔尼尔释放出刺眼白光，闪电劈断植物，Thor气喘吁吁的逃脱，但下一秒后背就被击中，他撞回了那张可恶的大网，而这一次，施法者相当傲慢的没命令藤曼有任何动作。

Thor的力量无穷无尽，只要他心中尚有家园尚有圣地，他就永远不会有极限。Loki聚集恶灵在手中打算给Thor致命一击，然而在关键时刻Thor挣脱了Loki的束缚，他以藤曼作为助力用力一蹬，挥着锤子击向Loki，而Loki手中的恶灵在最后一秒被撞散，惊声尖叫着逃窜四周，Loki接下妙尔尼尔，但没挡住雷神实打实的一拳，他们滚在地上，将战场骤然缩减为一场互殴，拳头代替了相当多的法术和雷电。

“你身上的力量不属于你、呃！它太古怪，你放出了什么！”Thor将Loki摔向墙壁，吃力的挡下Loki反手扔来的墙体。

“鉴于、你想知道，或许你还记得母亲的睡前故事。”Loki再次与Thor扭打在一起，他将Thor压在身下，右手伸向天空，力量化为尖锥被他抓在手里，Loki狠狠刺下去，Thor慌忙躲闪，尖锥只刺中了他的肩膀。

Thor不得不分散出一点精力去想那些久远的故事，大多都零零碎碎拼不完整，并且涉及的人物多达上百，短时间内他无从选择，所以他换了一个思路。

“停下，Loki，我知道你愿意停下！”

Loki顿了一秒，笑着说：“真巧，我不愿意！”

“告诉我你为了什么！”Thor接下Loki一拳，他钳制住对方的手腕，接着说：“别做蠢事了！”

“这话不如留给你自己！”Loki向后退，有一鼓作气击向Thor，他的哥哥挡下这一击和之后很多伤害，他们飞向半空，又拉着各自重重摔下来。

“停下，弟弟，我知道你愿意停下！”Thor将Loki扔出去，他唤来妙尔尼尔，让那锤子夹在他们中间，他要停止这些小打小闹了。

而Loki便真的动摇了。Thor不知道，Thor从不知道，任何从他嘴里的话只要重复两遍，Loki就不得不花更多倍的力量去审视和拒绝，而现在他快没有那种力气，所以他犹豫了，一如既往失重般轻颤。有太多次，数不清的机会他能杀了Thor，而他的刀总会偏几寸，他的法术总会慢几秒，他的计划总会节外生枝。比杀了Thor更令他痛苦的，是他永远不会杀了Thor，他骄傲、自负、睥睨众生，却有个永远无法抹除，众人皆知的弱点，他的邪恶计划永远不会成功，但他的快乐却又不全来自于成功。

“Loki。”Thor再次呼唤Loki。

Loki抬头，他想要开口或者逃离或者孤注一掷，但他放松下的力量却不受控制再次发起攻击，那是真正的战斗，只需两招便击退了Thor，Loki惊恐着要控制自己的力量，他抬眼看向Thor，对方看到他的眼神便明白这一切，Thor用妙尔尼尔击向大地，Loki被冲击倒退，Thor在这时飞向他，Loki只看到自己的左手蓄满力量化作一段尖锐的光，那光刺目的惊心，以和Thor相同的速度向后者飞去。

他砍下了Thor的胳膊。他砍下了Thor的胳膊。

“不————”Loki暴怒，五官扭曲，他大吼着握紧拳头企图把格诺的力量封锁在身体内，而令他没想到的是，那力量并不是单纯的力量，而是格诺的一部分，他无法控制自己，他听到格诺的嘲笑，下一秒他的身体像行星爆炸般发出巨大光芒，而那所谓的力量破体而出取代了他。

格诺杀了他。


	6. Chapter 6

Thor还没能完成他在这场战斗中的一次疲惫的深喘，他的右臂就以不可思议的角度弯曲，接着被那道炫目的银光斩下无力的飞向身后，鲜血喷涌，滚烫的顺着盔甲的缝隙流走浸透，而他的目光却在另一个方向。

Loki面容扭曲，胸口炸裂般涌出蓝色的光，那是Thor这辈子见过最闪耀的冰蓝色，甚至远超于雷电划破天空所带来的惊心动魄，他看到Loki的身躯像一张薄纸被那光从中心点燃，逐渐燃向四肢，他的弟弟抬眼看向他的方向，而Thor甚至来不及捕捉到那个眼神，Loki便燃烧殆尽消失于眼前。

“你这混————”Thor大喊着冲着Loki最后存在的方向发起攻击，那就像是明亮的房间突然漆黑一片时你的眼睛还残留着虚晃的边缘影子，他抬手，妙尔尼尔从宇宙四处引来雷电，等待Thor指出前方便统统释放，星球剧烈震颤，沟壑在脚下像水蛇一般四处飞散，而雷霆之力却没有打在任何东西上，它们冲破土地向前飞去，却因为没有任何阻拦而击向更远的地方，直到几秒后它们击碎远处某颗星球，天空被吹动，翻滚着染上一层薄薄的暗红，Thor的怒吼戛然而止，理智随着太过遥远传来的爆炸声慢慢回来，他看向四周，寂静的如此不合时宜，如非精灵的尸体仍四散在各处，他差点没办法相信Loki刚才就在这。Thor颤抖着手掌，妙尔尼尔摔在地上，他又将它召唤用力抓在手心，他没意识到自己憋着气，按捺着一切会令他发疯的情绪向Loki曾站立的方向走过去，他盯着脚下淡黄色的泥土，然后闭上眼睛去找寻除他之外任何力量的存在，他的衣领被汗湿，被血湿过的衣衫混合着汗液紧紧贴在他身上，有生物从黄沙下钻出，试探着靠近被他弃之不顾落在地上的手臂，Thor咬着牙，他是雷霆之神，是众神之父，他闭上眼睛，强迫自己专注于寻找铸成这一切的黑暗力量，但一切都好像被那道光烧尽了，一丁点碎片都没有留下，Thor睁开眼睛，裹挟着沙尘的冷风吹来，将他盔甲下的血衣吹的冰冷，Thor因此一凛，终于明白Loki提到的睡前故事是哪一个。

“格诺...”他低语，眼睛快要瞪出血来，像是黑暗中的救命稻草，而这名字更像是一把刀，Thor握紧它，仿佛Loki最后的样子就在他眼前，他试图抓住。

他开始不眠不休的寻找格诺，更加冷静也更加疯狂的穿行于所有星系之间，渐渐的，每一天，一个月，一年，他都如人类一样感受到清晰漫长，他不再能大笔一挥称几十年不过是那些日子，痛苦正将一个神的时间变得粘稠且缓慢。

他仍然会帮助别人，但方式更加粗暴，离去更加急切，战斗中他因为没有必要的原因摧毁了半颗星球，之后又烦躁的将它努力复原，再心虚的接受感恩和赞美，他变得矛盾，易怒，冲动，在追寻格诺的路上过分威胁了知情者或是单纯为了让他不痛快的生物，他睡不着，却没办法保持绝对清醒，他并不想让这一切影响他，便总是事后一遍遍确定自己没有做错的地方。

他也去了虚无之地，格诺残留下的气味骚弄着他的鼻腔，Thor愤怒的认为这是挑衅，所以他斩下了这里仅存的代表着一点生机的枯木，格诺不在这，甚至没再回来过，Thor又发泄的杀死几个不知死活妄想攻击他的灵怪，直到血笼在脚下发出尖叫，含糊的咒骂着格诺的逃脱。

“他在哪？他会去哪！”Thor质问血笼。

他的目的从未改变。

他的目的从未改变。他的目的从未改变！

Thor如梦初醒，他找不到格诺，但他知道格诺最终要什么，Thor将曾经的故事复盘，在奥丁出手制止之前，格诺要太阳陨落，要这世界回到宇宙之初的黑暗。

但他所能做的只有等待，格诺已经藏起来了，无论多么不想承认，他没有办法找到他。在这一刻，他的愤怒和疯狂终于被冷却下来，他看清自己盲目的寻找不光为了格诺，只因为他觉得Loki不会就那样消失，即使一切如此真切，已经没有任何余地证明那一役中还有Loki的谎言，他仍然相信他的弟弟会顺利脱身，藏身在某处等着被他找到。

当Thor看向太阳的时候，刺眼的日光令他流泪，他离太阳太近了，热浪燎了他的发尾，他这才想起还有一个地方没去，他召唤来自己的山羊战车，驱赶它们前往亡者之国，Thor看向脚下层叠的云层，山羊每踏一步便引来一道响彻云霄的雷声，Thor无暇顾及其他，只期望他能在那找到Loki或最好找不到Loki。

等到山羊精疲力竭时，他方抵达了亡者之国的边界，Thor走下羊车，半只脚踏进了冥河边，霎时便有青灰色的枯手从水中钻出要抓紧他的脚踝，Thor加快脚步，眼前有一座闪耀的水晶桥，Thor想将山羊拴在镶金的桥柱上，但他无论怎么打结都会松开。

“你可还没付钱呢。”

Thor转身，不远处那个身披斗篷的人在跟他说话，等对方转过身子，Thor看到那像是一副强撑起来的骷髅架子，灰白色的长发从斗篷中飘下几缕，她拄着水晶制成的拐杖向Thor走来，每敲击地面便传来沉闷的尖叫回响，她是守桥人莫德古德。

“多少钱？”Thor扔下手里的缰绳，他望向河对岸，云雾缭绕什么都看不清，他用力吹了一口气，那些云雾竟纹丝不动，反而惹得莫德古德沙哑发笑。

“你可还没付钱呢。”她又这么说，然后等Thor再一次问她之前，她用拐杖敲击地面，杖头的水晶球向下凹成一个小碗，她把拐杖放在身前，笑着说：“不多不多，一碗就够了。”

Thor想要从怀中掏出金币，却看到莫德古德不满的将拐杖收回一点，然后伸出食指，抹了一点Thor脸颊上的血，带着颤巍巍的欢欣说：“不多不多，一碗就够了。”

Thor伸出手掌，莫德古德殷勤的用她森森骨节代替匕首划破神的手心，之后双手握紧拐杖，紧盯着Thor的血完全与碗边平行，再多一滴便要溢出去的时候，才不情不愿用手挥了一下，桥上迷雾散去，水晶与黄金铺垫的道路熠熠生辉，丝毫没有亡者之国的气息，Thor拉着山羊走上去，行至过半的时候便看到了冥界之门，以及看守冥界之门的冥犬——加尔姆。

Thor清楚加尔姆不会让活人进入亡者之国，但也清楚加尔姆是个贪婪愚蠢的畜生，他丢出自己的山羊，加尔姆便为了咬住山羊的喉咙而飞跃，因此露出了身后的门环，Thor借机推开大门，浓雾呼的一声吹在他脸上，Thor并不畏惧四周或悲惨或恐吓的尖叫，他直直的向着那斯特隆德走去——每个作恶之人终会来到此处，接受冰泉浸沉和毒蛇撕咬。

他想他做好了一切准备，他能带Loki离开这，似乎这样一切事情就会迎刃而解。毒蛇见到他畏惧躲藏，冰泉因他踏入而变得滚烫，河下是密集的刀刃，Thor的靴子走在上面，多走了几步便被刺穿，他大喊一声Loki的名字，得到的回应是此起彼伏的痛苦呻吟，他扰乱了冥界安宁，加尔姆赶来时试图跨过冰泉，但它并不能承受下面锋利的尖刃，只能无能的站在岸边大吼。

Thor的血融进水中，沉在水里的白骨挣扎着想要吞噬，Thor从刀刃上拔出他的脚，然后又向前走，他又喊了一声，没人回应，只有白骨在水中发出古怪的咕哝。

原来Loki不在这！Thor兴奋的想，他纵身一跃跳回岸边，脚上的伤口甚至是靴子都立刻复原，欺软怕硬的加尔姆做出防御姿态，直到Thor走出大门仍然试着偷袭对方。

Thor用妙尔尼尔复活了自己的山羊，他急切的坐上羊车重新驶上水晶桥，远处莫德古德看到他时相当诧异，竟妄想斩断吊桥的头发阻止Thor离开亡者之国，Thor不愿多做纠缠，他引雷击碎了莫德古德的拐杖，还盛着半碗血的水晶破碎，撒了一地。

Thor不知道自己应该先去哪里，他已经翻找过了宇宙每个角落，做过所有能做的事。

不对，还剩一件事，他不愿意做的却是现在唯一能做的。

他需要等待，同样也是养精蓄锐。他的右臂已经不再流血，但习惯这个却还需要一阵子，他想他还是要去中庭，路上却碰巧遇到恒星爆炸，整个星系被电磁辐射点亮，Thor观察着超新星，太多随爆炸所冲击而来的物质向四周飞散，Thor为自己设立了屏障，看着那些清脆的颜色在自己眼前膨胀爆发，接着很多凝结成了五彩斑斓的星云。

那是它的遗迹。Thor看过几次这样的爆炸，但每一次都会因为这一接连变化而满足，他知道Loki也是如此，虽然那家伙不常把真心夸奖挂在嘴上，但震撼到失语总能让Thor明白对方爱这个。

整个星系会因此闪耀很久，但Thor却失去了看下去的兴趣。即使事情走到现在，他仍然认为Loki不能为此付出生命的代价，这太复杂，也许宇宙中唯一能制服Loki的神同时也在被Loki制服，他们说到底只是相互制衡。

Thor继续他的旅程，抵达中庭又已经是几天后，他褪去了战袍，换上普通的牛仔外套，左边空空的袖管垂在身旁，他回到Loki的公寓，门缝塞了不少信封和打折宣传单，Thor拿起这些，进屋之后将它们放在鞋柜上。

屋子里摆设没变。当然不会变。Thor走向卧室，看到地板上的血符已经发黑，快与地板融合成一样的颜色，他叹息，然后将倒下的东西都放回原位。笔电还打开着，但早已耗尽电量无法开机，Thor试着插上电源，这才发现房子已经被断电了，他小心翼翼的注入电流进去，电脑几秒后亮了屏幕，Thor坐在椅子上，鼠标旁边是Loki的咖啡杯，里面的内容物早已蒸发，杯壁上留有深褐色的痕迹。

电脑开启费了点时间，但Thor有足够的耐心，他看到深蓝色的桌面壁纸，然后等到一个弹窗问他是否要恢复文档，他迟疑的点击确认，然后是一个发展很快的进度条，读满后彻底展开。

那是Loki的小说，光标在最后的逗号旁边闪烁，主角还是之前听过的克里斯托弗和派翠克，而Thor就像听到那次读书会上Loki的声音似的笑了一下，他读了一些，没有看过前文但这并不影响，但在几分钟后他后悔了，他明白了克里斯托弗是谁，明白了派翠克是谁，明白他第一次在中庭找到Loki，在那个下午，在众人围坐之中，他的Loki念起这些文字时多像是在讲述他切身经历过的事情。

恢复的文档不多，几百个字是在写一次离别，关于派翠克的离开，他仿佛感受到Loki就坐在他旁边的椅子上，背后是厚厚的靠枕，抿着嘴巴写下：太多人讨论过离别的意义，在太多里的太多是编剧，他们用尽方法明示或暗喻——也许不经意的离别就是最后一次，这太幼稚太无能太虚伪。但令人厌恶的是这便是离别的真相，所以即使是最平庸最老套的剧情，它都能正确表现出离别的痛苦。

Thor靠在椅子上，他想他终于明白他的无助和疯狂是为何愈演愈烈：他从没和Loki好好道别过，而那不经意的离别就是最后一次。


	7. 完结

Thor没能找到帮手，事实上，在察觉到宇宙危机涌现时，不少人就已经躲去自认为安全的角落，祈祷不被战斗波及，或者仅仅是避开Thor。Loki带回了格诺，他的兄长必定要为此负责，所以也许是厌倦，也许是记恨，也许单单只是为自己考虑，所有生灵不再将这个踏地托天的神明放在眼前，连邪神的消逝也没能带来转圜余地。

宇宙之初是从一片虚无诞生，那大抵宇宙的轮回便是回到最初。所有人抱着这个念头胆战心惊的喘息，格诺穿行于宇宙每个角落，他的身躯蔓延铺展大地，令人误认为眼前的只是一层薄薄的黑纱。

当宇宙进入永夜，每个星球都无法幸免，黑暗带来的寒冷和恐惧压榨出邪恶和疯狂，战火四起，没人再去注意到蒙在眼前的薄薄黑纱，格诺沉淀在每一寸土地上，吸食恐惧后满足的叹息，他的气息浓稠又沉重，像一块湿乎乎的白布盖上了宇宙中幸存的火种。

苏尔驾驶的日车不再奔跑过天空，格诺的气息侵蚀了车上的火种，像约顿海姆的寒冰似的倾注其内，同时又像一支强心剂注入进斯库尔体内，太阳被它赶上吞噬，拉动日车的两匹骏马阿尔瓦克和阿尔维斯也在黑暗中毙命。

Thor站在世界之树下，如今已经没有多少神明站在他身旁，他仰望，但从未能因为年岁或能力增长而看的更远，他依然看不到世界之树的顶端，他踩踏着树根，原本深入进阿斯加德的那根如今尾端空空如也。

他转动锤子挥舞手臂，没费多少力气的抵达了第二根树根，那将深入约顿海姆，如今也寂静的如同死城，Thor不得不想起多年前他与Loki是如何把这里搞得翻天覆地，他们在寒冰上打出火花，摧毁高大的建筑把巨人丢在废墟之上后扬长而去。

Thor顺着树根走下去，呼吸在脸前凝结成细小的冰晶后坠落，他每一步都走的坚实有力，但心里却是犹豫迟疑，格诺的身体当然也延伸到了这里，眼前的黑纱像扎进眼睛里的石子一样模糊视线，Thor尝试过太多次寻找对方的踪迹，但在黑雾出现之后，顺着痕迹寻找成了更加艰难的事情。

Thor决定转身回去，他循着来时的路，寒冰因为他的盔甲而反射出细凉的光芒，Thor将手放在一块巨大的冰壁上，雷电劈开缝隙钻了进去，因此让冰面发亮映出了Thor的身形，就像是尘封太久的镜子似的。Thor看向自己，他的眼睛也在看向他，却无法找到过去的一点痕迹，神的蜕变要比人类快得多，那是否在他成为现在的Thor之前，已经丢弃了无数个Thor。

但Loki依然是Loki。他这样想，就好像他的弟弟一边成长一边把过去的东西都留了下来，他的邪恶更加邪恶，矛盾更加矛盾，爱更加爱，因此背负的越来越多，才会疲惫、厌倦、怨恨，因为Thor看起来远比他要轻松的多，Thor令成熟顶替幼稚，用沉稳顶替鲁莽，用爱顶替爱所以丧失爱里的盲目和不顾一切的勇气。而Loki，他的爱日益渐满，溢出来就不得不换个更大的容器去装，因此使无私宽容无处摆放，他选择丢弃它们，又平添更多偏执的爱。

就是如此，一向如此。

冰壁破碎，Thor的样貌被四分五裂，那空荡的右侧身体倒不那么醒目了，Thor并未对此神伤，也许他是奥丁的儿子，便从小做好了牺牲的准备，没有神明能完好无缺，他们能看到找到更好的东西，便只能用自己的什么去换，有时候是坐骑，有时候是眼睛，而在漫长岁月中，战斗不可缺少，更强大的力量就要应对更强大的敌人，所以怎会每一次都全身而退。

但他希望Loki全身而退，他明明看清了一切，但当当事人换成Loki，他便开始反驳自己的观点。

Thor快要走回树下，眼前的黑雾变得更浓，Thor于是决定走向第三根树根——深入尼福尔海姆，而那里盘踞着尼德霍格。

它的名字代表绝望，而这也是格诺希望带给世人的。Thor握紧妙尔尼尔，眼前浓雾遮蔽视线，刺骨的寒冷找准盔甲上的每个缝隙钻了进去。有呼啸的风声钻进Thor的耳朵，但再走一段距离，Thor才明白那是尼德霍格的呼吸，并伴随着啃食树根的沙沙声。再往前走一些，就不断有黑蛇蜿蜒爬过他的脚下，更有甚者会攀上他的脚面，轻蔑的施压一丁点重量，然后赶往尼德霍格的身边。

Thor知道格诺就在这，虽然有尼福尔海姆本身的浓雾作为掩饰，但格诺的注视足够引起他的警觉。Thor想要将空气点燃，但他的雷电无法做到，他将妙尔尼尔掷向尼德霍格，巨龙吃痛长啸，Thor在这时高喊：“在神明前现身！你这孬种！”

Thor向前跑了几步，尼德霍格的力气越来越大，世界之树的颤动越来越频繁，Thor想要再一次丢出锤子，然而这一次无形的力量困住他的手臂，Thor立刻将雷霆击向前方，电光击在身前的黑暗中描绘出了形状，Thor看到格诺就站在他面前，身形高大如一座山丘。Thor没有多做迟疑，他等这一刻等了太久，那些被他强行压在心底的愤怒奔涌释放，他飞向格诺，妙尔尼尔引下树根般粗壮的天雷，Thor如一颗流星砸向格诺，他刺穿了黑雾，碰触到了冰凉的实体，格诺召唤黑暗力量，像针芒刺向Thor，Thor转而攻击格诺的脑袋，狰狞的五官发出切切笑声，Thor挥动锤子，格诺灵活躲避，同时让黑刺从背后攻击Thor，Thor无法即使闪避，于是实打实吃下那力量，又因为右臂缺失，无法同时在稳住身体的情况下发起攻击，格诺瞅准时机将Thor狠狠砸向地面，那力量太大，造成的震颤比尼德霍格啃咬树根的结果更甚。

“你们拥有这个宇宙，掌控，这个宇宙。却不施加压力，不释放威胁，像是把一桶好好的颜料撒的到处都是，画布却由雨水河流树叶繁花自己绘制。”格诺俯视Thor，又远望如今的宇宙，身后尼德霍格对他窃窃私语，重复着杀了雷神，杀了雷神。远处硝烟四起，恐惧和仇恨为他所食，他满足的长叹，甚至不再分割视线放在Thor身上。

Thor立刻就要站起来，但仅仅是这个念头出现的当下，四周黑雾便融化成粘稠的胶状，将他整个人裹挟起来无法动作，接着地表塌陷，Thor眼睁睁的看着自己将被深埋地下，Thor握紧妙尔尼尔，他的力量涌现就要划破浓黑，但格诺垂眼，Thor与他对视，无尽的邪恶像毒蛇一样咬中他的思想，而爬行在尼福尔海姆土地上真正的黑蛇都聚拢过来，他们的毒液深入地表，灼烧出烟雾发出嘶嘶地声音，烟雾钻入Thor的鼻腔令他陷入幻觉，格诺在上面看着Thor不再反抗，得意的哼了一声，随后他的力量远传万里，亡者之国的围墙坍塌，恶灵重回生者的世界，他召唤所有黑暗力量，打算给世界之树最后一击。

Thor跌落进阿斯加德的某个夏天，他已经忘记了战斗和危机，被催眠成那时的他——奔跑回仙宫的大王子。

太阳把地面晒的发烫，Thor跑丢了一只鞋子，但得到了从世界之树上落下的露珠，他骗了掌管过去的女神乌尔，偷取了四颗露珠还了三颗便说没有了，于是能悄悄将剩下的一颗带了回来。

他跑的很急，露珠在胸口的树叶里包着好像在发烫。Loki就在金宫，这个时间多半是在花园里呆着，弗利嘉在种新的花种，她让Loki帮她看着水壶。

Thor一路跑到花园，远远就看到侍女们撑着阳伞为弗利嘉遮蔽烈日，他跑过去，石子黏在他的脚心，刺痛钻心，但他兴高采烈。

“母亲！”Thor语调上扬，响亮又愉悦，之后他向弗利嘉身后张望，又问：“Loki呢？”

弗利嘉放下手里的幼苗，帮Thor理了理散乱在额前、被汗水浸湿的发丝，说：“他去湖边了。”

于是Thor又向湖边奔跑，他捂着胸口，确定那露珠就在发烫，他想起弗利嘉曾经对他说过，世界之树上落下的露珠，是人们昨天的记忆。

“Loki！”Thor远远的就高喊，他看到Loki蹲在湖边，将水壶轻轻浸在水中，听到他的呼喊时扭头。

“Loki！”Thor跑到Loki身边，但音量不减，他的弟弟从湖水里拿起水壶，半条手臂湿漉漉的闪着光，也不知道是因为他的声音还是因为他的出现而皱眉。

“停下。”Loki没有伸手，仅仅用一个词就止住了Thor，然后他把水壶放在他们之间，顿了下，向花园的方向走。

“你答应过我的！”Thor音量拔高，他在为自己愤愤不平，他伸出手拦住Loki的去路，但Loki向前走一步他的手便撤一分，那没起到实质性作用，所以他又说：“你答应过我的！”

“我没有。”他说谎。Loki看向前方，他咬着嘴唇里面的嫩肉，因为Thor热乎乎的气息和愤怒而烦躁不已，他忍不住伸出手推开了Thor形同虚设的手臂。

“你昨天答应我，如果我能偷走父亲的腰带，你就会跟我玩一整天！”Thor索性把自己挡在Loki面前。

是的，他答应过，但那是因为他不觉得Thor能成功，也因为他昨天看着Thor莫名就想定下这样的赌约，好让自己能跟对方玩一整天，或者逼自己不能这么做。

“我没有。”Loki仍然否认，他就是想这么做，出尔反尔，在神明摈弃的坏习惯里，他毫不在意。

“你有！”Thor站定，他从口袋里拿出树叶，把树叶展开露出露珠，他得意地说：“这是世界之树的露珠，这里面有每个人昨天的记忆！”

“你说的没错，Thor，这里面有每个人的记忆。”Loki看向他的兄长，继续说：“但没有神明的。”

“有的！”Thor据理力争，他着急，急得火急火燎，巴不得在Loki面前烧成一团火球，好让对方知道他真的很生气。

“没有。”Loki推开Thor，他现在觉得烦了，他推搡Thor的身躯，故意把荷叶打在地上，露珠滑到地上瞬间被泥土吞食，这下他有点不安了，但表现的仍然理直气壮。

Thor就站在那，他没有继续挡着Loki，但Loki也不再走，他们站在那里，就像是盛夏里格格不入的两块冰雕。

是Thor先迈步，他走在Loki前面没关心对方有没有和他一起走，他说：“好吧，好吧，反正今天就要结束了。”确实如此，天空已经透出暖橘，就快要黄昏了，等到了深夜，离结束也就不远了。

“Thor！”Loki喊他。

“Thor！”

“哥哥！”

Thor转身，眼前是Loki丢来的水壶，他慌忙去接，水撒了他半身，他眨眨眼让水不要渗进眼睛，看向Loki的时候却发现一切正在变黑。

“呃...”Thor睁开眼睛，眼前昏暗，有暗红的气流涌动在云层中，他动动四肢，格诺的控制小了许多，于是他一鼓作气挣脱那些黑色物质！

他飞向半空，却停在半空，远处，尼德霍格身躯疲软，头颅滚落在远处无力的露着獠牙，而在那之上，Loki身骑，八足马闪耀着银白光辉，Loki一手高举，法术制造的暗绿色光芒如同一颗小小的太阳照亮大地。

“看来我来的正是时候啊，兄长。”Loki语气轻佻调侃，丝毫听不出他为了重返这里费了多少力气。在他找到格诺时，在虚无之地，他让先行离开，实际也是在为他所能料想的最坏的结果做打算：格诺或许会卸磨杀驴。他让提前去宇宙罅隙的幽冥之地等待，只因为如果他不幸丧生，非神非人的状态不会令他去往亡者之国，而会落进无人看管的幽冥之地，但即使如此也并非是值得庆幸的情况，只因为幽冥之地远比亡者之国更令人绝望，即便是最强大的灵魂也难以逃脱。但这对于并不是，作为一匹可以自由穿行于亡者之国的神兽，踏足幽冥之地并非难事。不幸中的万幸，虽然Loki并不想如此料事如神，格诺也还是做出了他意料之内的决定，而之后，便是苏醒，如何找到他，他们如何离开那鬼地方因此重生为邪神之类的、总之，他向来不屑于说这些伤痛之事。

“瞧瞧，在杀了这鬼东西之前，我是否还要先让你清醒清醒？”Loki讥诮着呆愣在半空的Thor。

“我是在想你果然不会轻易死去！”Thor清醒过来，Loki回归的喜悦令他力量倍增如同脱胎换骨，他像一颗燃烧的流星冲向格诺，妙尔尼尔在雷电之中发出震撼人心的轰鸣。

Loki也冲过去，他咬紧牙关，格诺嘲讽地说你同你父亲一样难缠，Loki手持长剑挥砍过去，回答他：“你错了，格诺。”Loki吸引格诺的注意，他根本没打算砍中格诺，为的只是让Thor击中对方，他大笑：“我们都比他难缠的多！”

Thor趁机将雷霆之力丢向格诺，Loki也将法力汇聚成无数银剑，所有力量向着一个方向，两位神明齐声高喊，格诺身受重创，但仍有余力反击，他讥讽Thor的力量是蚂蚁，诋毁Loki的聪慧是懦弱，他承受了无可估量的伤害却也吸收了一部分，能量汇聚成光球后炸裂，气流将Loki和Thor吹翻倒地。

“神明果然是神明，不堪一击！”格诺大笑，黑雾从他身躯分离慢慢攀上世界之树的树根，震动更加剧烈，而格诺也像千万年前一样，他化作无法捕捉的黑暗，将要把宇宙包裹、吞食，届时诸神黄昏是否来临已经不再重要，他便是神明的终结者！

“我得阻止他。”Thor从地上站起，格诺的黑雾同样延伸向他和Loki，粘稠的物质紧紧咬住他们的双腿令他们动弹不得。

“说得轻松。”Loki也有些慌乱，法力造出的保护罩撑不了多久，即使他现在又是邪神，所拥有的力量仍然不足为抗。

“！”Thor制造爆炸逼退黑雾，他召唤八足马，打算像奥丁一样拦截住格诺，期望他的雷神之锤同永恒之枪一样有用。

Loki没有阻拦Thor，他知道Thor的想法八成无法实现，格诺比起过去已经更加强大，再加上永恒之枪的枪柄来自世界之树，这是妙尔尼尔所无法抗衡的。但他没有拦着Thor，只因为他有更好的办法。

“Loki，你干什么！”

Thor在他身后大喊，但Loki已经骑上追赶格诺，Thor的计划不会成功，但他知道会成功的计划，当初关押格诺的囚牢由堕神骨血铸成，如今，又有哪个神明会比他还堕落？Loki咬牙，笑容几乎是面容在扭曲，他不顾一切，将自己拆分成一块一块，一片一片，一点一点，他像过去的永恒之枪，以无法阻挡的速度和力量挡住格诺的脚步，最后像铁壁一样逐渐粘合缩小将格诺困在其中。

“可恶！你这疯子！”格诺惊恐的大喊，他冲撞，但毫无结果，Loki远比他呆过的囚牢更炽热更强大，他越缩越小，直到Loki把他牢牢囚禁在身体里。

Thor看着这一切，他来不及阻止，只得帮助Loki控制住格诺，他不再能听到Loki得意的笑声，逐渐连法术破坏和力量爆炸的声音都没有了，他在这时听到Loki飘渺的请求，对他说，和我道别，和我道别，哥哥。

比起震惊和痛苦，泪水先夺眶而出，Thor看着眼前巨大的囚牢，格诺的呐喊被锁在里面成了隆隆的风声，寒光四散，它们吹动世界之树的每一片树叶不断重复Loki的请求。

“不，Loki。”Thor低声说，然后响亮的说：“永不！Loki！”他化为雷电，雷电重塑他，将旧的他镀上新的力量，他的血肉被拆解，又被温暖的电流拉扯回原来的位置，他的鲜血涌动流向右侧身躯，蓝光塑成他的右臂，雷电串联他的四肢百骸，他飞向Loki尚未闭合的缝隙，格诺还在试图逃离，Thor带领震天的力量击向格诺那令人作呕的头颅，Loki化做的牢笼不再收紧而是飞速四散，暗绿色的光点飞舞半空如同见证者，Thor贯穿格诺身体，让雷霆彻底击溃这个远古巨人最后赖以反击的力量，如同恒星爆炸，整个星系都被格诺的死亡点亮，那是无法用言语描述的震撼，更因为来之不易而只能意会。

Thor察觉到Loki站在他身后，他转身，像踏在阿斯加德的土地上，他永远都会走向Loki。

他们也许仍然不会真正放下，也许会与对方和解，那不重要，但Thor永远不想告别，永远不，所以他走向Loki，正如对方所希望的那样开口：“好久不见，弟弟。”


End file.
